mspaintadventuresfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Непета Лейон
|intro = 4056 |first = 3974 |title = Разбойник Сердца |age = 6 Альтернианских солнечных циклов (13 земных лет) |screenname = arsenicCatnip (Кошачья мята с Мышьяком) |client = Троллиан |style = Начинает все предложения с :33 < и заменяет двойную Е как 33, так как у её Лузуса два рта. 33 - число, под которым находится Мышьяк в таблице Менделеева. Использует cat puns когда возможно! :33 |zodiac = Лев |specibus = когтевидный |relations = Эквиус Заххак - Мойрейл Каркат Вантас - Мейтспирит (Unrequited) Атакующий Лев - Лузус/Спрайт (Мёртв) The Disciple - Предок (Мертва) |planet = Земля Маленьких Кубиков и Чая |theme = |pesterlogs = }} Непета Лейон, известная в Троллиан как , одна из троллей. Её знак зодиака Лев (♌) и её рога напоминают кошачьи уши. Её стиль письма всегда начинать каждое предложение с ":33 <". ":3" означает улыбающегося кота, а 33 это атомное число Арсения(Мышьяк). ":33" также является лицом её двухротого Lusus. Она иногда изменяет эти выражения лица. Она заменяет некоторые слоги в словах на кошачьи омонимы, типо "purrmission," "refurring" или "pawses" а не "permission," "referring" и "pauses", соответственно. Удвоение "ее" она заменяет на удвоенные "33" ("sl33py") но иначе не использует подстановку буквы. Она также стремится изображать свои действия между звездочками, хотя это является результатом ее постоянных ролевых, а не причуда, как у других троллей. Её имя происходит от названия кошачьей мяты Котовника Кошачьего(Nepeta cataria), а Лейон взято из фамилии Анны-Гретты Лейон, которая была Шведским Министром Имиграции в 1976 и жертва похищения участка под названием Операция Лео. Шведское слово "Lejon" означает "лев", а произносится как LAY-on (Планировка). Кроме того, финские слово "лев" - "leijona" (которое, скорее всего, шведское слово "кредит"). Тот факт, что Непета живёт в пещере как в улее говорит о ней как о Льве. Была приглашена Терези в Красную Команду, но её мойрейл требовал, чтобы она была в Синей команде. Биография HIVEBENT She held conversations with TEREZI PYROPEin which the two of them roleplayed. Nepeta roleplays as a two-mouthed feline anthropomorph (similar to JADE'S fascination with FURRY FANDOM). Her feline hunting roleplays are linked to real-life events, as her cave contains dead animals and drawings and splatters on the wall of blood and soot. Nepeta also has an interest in drawing comics on her wall depicting tales from her hunts, as well as stories involving her and her friends. One wall is her SHIPPING WALL, where she keeps track of potential and confirmedRELATIONSHIPS between her friends (including herself). The wall is categorized with card suit symbols, hearts representing love (Matespritship) and diamonds representing friendship (Moirallegiance). As shown on her expanded shipping wall after entering the veil, Nepeta does seem to have at least some interest in the Blackrom quadrants (Kismesissitude and Auspisticism), though there only seem to be a few specific relationships in these quadrants that she is interested in. She appears to be wearing a partial FURSUIT made from authentic animal skin. Her 'daily routine' was for her to go out in the wild and kill beasts with only her 'sharp claws and teeth'. As such, Nepeta uses the CLAWKINDSTRIFE SPECIBUS. She often smells something about the person she is talking to. She states in her first conversation with EQUIUS that, "I can smell a guy who likes to play games from so fur away with this nose, you have no idea X33." This is somewhat humorous in that characters in HOMESTUCK are rarely depicted with a nose. Nepeta brought ARADIA into THE MEDIUM as her server player. She was for a time one of the few to know that Aradia had died. POST-HIVEBENT Her dream self was stabbed three times, kicked to the floor, and blown up when JACK NOIR attacked DERSE. Since then she has spent most of her time with Equius, until the events SEEK THE HIGHB100Dhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005338. After witnessing the death of her moirail, she promptly executed a pounceavenge on Gamzee who managed to catch her hand http://images.wikia.com/mspaintadventures/images/a/ad/03708.gifNepeta's body as smelled by Terezi. ДобавилJACK BLACKSTONE mid-attack. He used her claws to inflict three long SCRATCHEShttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005355 across his face before dropping her on the ground and proceeding to walk towards her, honks in the background. She is beaten to death off screen, temporarily turning her into http://images.wikia.com/mspaintadventures/images/d/d6/Nepeta-pounce.gifNepeta pouncing at Gamzee, when she sees him kill Equius.ДобавилROUGE OF HEARTSCHRÖDINGER'S NEPETA in which for several pages the story focuses on other characters, leaving a period during which her fate was unknown (though most fans preemptively declared her dead). When Terezi is talking with Dave about bringing Vriska to justice, she discovers Nepeta's body face down in a pool of her own blood. Even though no "DEAD" tag is shown, she is most likely dead since in FLIPhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005660, Nepeta's severed head is seen lying on the jury table next to Gamzee, accompanied by Feferi's, Eridan's, and Equius's heads. IT WAS LATER CONFIRMEDhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006189 in Hussie's death chart, where she, like the other confirmed dead characters, is crossed out with a red X. A dead Dream Nepeta was seen standing next to a dead God Tier Karkat in a dreambubble in S Roxy: Sleepwalk. They were on LOLCAT and both were smiling, which suggests that Nepeta has finally found happiness with (a) Karkat. This is an allusion to her CONVERSATIONhttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005794 with JASPERSPRITE, where she surmises that she'll have to die in order to be happy with him. Категория: Персонажи Homestuck Категория:Тролли